Finding True Love
by DramioneLuv11
Summary: The Ministry has set up a sort of love tournament to help the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes find their true love. Hermione has reluctantly joined and has no idea how she'll survive it and find Mr. Right. Who will he be out of the twelve guys present? The one she falls for right away, the one she tried to love before or the one she'd never expect to be attracted to?
1. Finding True Love

**A/N: I'm back! This time it is with another story that revolves around characters being thrown together. In this case though, there are a lot of possible and unexpected ships that I will include. This was inspired by The Bachelor by Fluff. It is in my favorites, so please check it out! This won't be the same as that, but after reading that like five times, I wanted to do something kind of similar. I am not trying to copy them. The beginning may be similar, but that's all. Please read their story, too, if you like this one. Anyway, this chapter may be short. Sorry. I don't think I'm going to keep you waiting as long this time, though, so that's good, right? Well, onto the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. is my idol. (Also, I actually own some characters that I made up!)**

The Ministry of Magic was out of its mind, as usual, but this time, it was interferring with the wizarding world's personal business, not its political. Hermione slammed the letter from them down on her kitchen countertop, infuriated.

Fiona Budderle, in charge of this new form of entertainment, had suggested for Hermione to join the program that she was putting together.

This so-called program was none other than a matchmaking scheme! Fiona claimed she sent letters to the wizarding world's most eligible and spectacular bachelors and bachelorettes, asking them if they'd like to be part of a brand-new tournament that would pair the people together.

How dare Fiona Budderele, who didn't know Hermione at all, request her presence at what seemed to be a stupid game for the viewers' entertainment? Hermione was perfectly capable of finding true love on her own, without some desperate moneymaker attempting to assist her.

The terms were that the young men and women would be whisked away to an unknown romantic location for three months, and would be in some sort of tournament to find one's match among the crowd. They would be filmed only a portion of the time, and it would be broadcasted in the Ministry of Magic's multiple screening rooms, which could fill almost all the population. Hermione sighed just thinking about it.

She really did wish she could find true love. It had been ten years since the war had ended, and Hermione had only been involved in a couple of romances since.

The one with Ron had been absolutely disastrous from the beginning. They argued far too much for it to be normal and eventually decided to move on and just be friends. She had been out on a few dates, but the relationships never lasted long. Viktor Krum had actually come back to England, and they had dated for a while before they realized they had nothing in common. He moved back. Hermione hadn't been on a date in a couple of years, in fact.

But this show was no solution to her problem. It sounded like a muggle dating site, not worth a minute of her time. She believed firmly in fate, that her true love would be her by chance.

Of course, it could be fate that they both signed up for the show…

It was silly. The terms even said happily ever after wasn't guaranteed.

Though a partner was…

It was mad.

But it couldn't hurt, could it?

It could humiliate her.

What if her future husband watched the show and saw her and fell in love?  
Well, that would've been unlikely…

Before she could stop herself, Hermione found herself scribbling her name on the dotted line of the contract, sighing. "This is going to be one heck of a show."

After sending the form back to Fiona, Hermione owled Ginny, asking if she had gotten a letter, as well. Things with Harry never seemed to work out.

Instead of replying, Ginny Flooed into Hermione's small flat. "Of course I did." Ginny said as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, joining Hermione.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Of course I am. I sighed that thing as soon as I saw the word bachelor."

Hermione laughed. "Wow. It took me some more time than that."

Ginny smiled. "So you're doing it?"

"What harm could it do?"

"I don't know… But I bet we'll find out. Ron and Harry are doing it, as well."

Hermione's expression turned sour. "They are? How did you find out?"

"You may not speak to Ron as much as you used to these days, but I do. We're siblings. He told me after he and Harry signed it."

"When is it, again?"

"Two weeks." chorused Ginny happily.

"So you're actually excited?"

"Yes. I need to find my true love, and soon." Ginny said. "I need to!"

"I believe you." Hermione laughed.

Two weeks went by quickly. Hermione spent a lot of that time packing or preparing. On May 1st, Ginny and Hermione Apparated together to the location they had been given. When they arrived, they saw it was a little corner of an ordinary street. After waiting a few minutes, a shiny white bus arrived. The words, FINDING TRUE LOVE, the name of the show, were sprayed upon it in pink sparkly letters.

"Well, isn't this fancy?" Ginny laughed to Hermione, stepping on the bus.

Hermione noticed right away that there were compartments that didn't allow you to see through them. She bet that they didn't want one to see their possible matches until the perfect moment.

A guard of some sort escorted Ginny and Hermione to an empty compartment. Inside, there was a round table and four comfortable chairs around it. There were no windows, so it didn't even feel like a bus. On the table were magazines with information about the show. Frequently asked questions and all that. Hermione sat and started to flip through it.

Turns out rooms would be completely individual, and anyone who the host of it invited could stay. Hermione had a feeling there would be a lot of overnights.

Another thing was that dates would be set up by the managers, but one could schedule dates outside of the ones planned for him or her. Also, two people could completely leave at any point in time when they felt that they had found true love. They'd be treated to a wedding and honeymoon provided by the show. This happened for everyone.

Hermione was suddenly nervous again. What if she didn't find her true love? There were only fifteen guys on the show. What if she wasn't meant to be with one of them? The thought terrified her.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Are you scared that you're not going to find him here?"

Ginny looked up from the magazine. "Uh… I don't think so. I mean, these people are practically experts, sort of. I'm sure they'll know what to do. They wouldn't have promised a perfect pair if they couldn't deliver."

"I suppose you're right."

"What I am worried about is how many Hogwarts graduates are going to be there. I've heard that a lot of them are single."

"Yeah, I suppose that'll be weird. We haven't seen a lot of them in ten years."

Ginny nodded.

Soon, the bus came to an abrupt halt. Ginny tried the door but it was locked. The intercom crackled and said, "Guards will be over to your compartment to escort you to the location we are at. The objective of this is that you don't see any possible partners until the perfect time." The message concluded.

Ginny sighed and took a seat again. "Wow, they are really strict."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, we better get used to it." She paused. "Do you know anyone else that's doing this?"

"Well, Fred and George. Honestly, I have less of a chance than you do for there are three less partners for me."

"Anyone else?"

"Luna, I think. I'm not sure about everyone else."

"Well, I guess we'll find out."

A guard opened the door and escorted Hermione and Ginny out of the bus. They seemed to be at some sort of mansion on a body of water, what looked like an ocean. It was beautiful.

Inside the doors of the mansion was a large, white and clean room with thirty white armchairs all pinned to the wall, a white table beside each, with the same magazines from the car. People were already sitting down. Hermione didn't look at them yet. She waited until she sat down at the chair with a plaque with her name on it next to Ginny, who sat next to Ron, who sat next to Harry.

Then, she began to look around.

The first person she noticed was named Marie. Her red hair was blazing bright, making her stand out among the crowd. She had innocent brown eyes that were surrounded by heavy makeup. The smile she wore made one think she was up to something. She looked as if she had an atmosphere to her that instantly made people like her, a flirty aura. Hermione noticed her watching Harry, letting her hair fall from her ponytail, then slowly putting it back up again, her eyes on him the whole time, batting her eyelashes. Harry blushed.

Next to her was a girl named Brianna. Brianna was much shorter than the rest present in the room. She had long, thin, raven hair that was straight and untangled. She seemed bubbly and smiley, chatting away with Marie, who giggled at every word.

Bethany sat on the other side of Marie. She was tall with cropped brown hair. She wore athletic shorts and had really long, thin legs. She was deceitful in the way she showed herself. It was obvious to Hermione.

But Hermione didn't care about the girls. Her eyes drifted over to the boys.

The man with the plaque labeled Phillip wasn't talking to anyone. He was staying in the crowd with Mike and Dunder, listening to them, nodding. His dark, shaggy hair fell into his piercing blue eyes. It didn't look like he was really listening at all, though. It looked like he was pretending to, while he was somewhere else in his mind entirely. Hermione knew that feeling all too well.

Dunder seemed to be doing most of the talking. He was a bit rounder and appeared a lot more light-hearted and cheerful than Phillip. He had dirty blond hair and a happy smile.

Compared to Dunder, Mike seemed more relaxed, chill. He looked as if he would never let anyone see his guard down, but he showed it so very casually.

Those were all the people in the room for the moment. Slowly, more people Hermione knew started to trickle in. First, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, who all entered together. Then, Pansy. Then, Luna. Then, Astoria and then finally, the last girl, Hannah.

Next, the men of Hogwarts came in. Fred and George first. Then, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Just when Hermione thought it was over though, Blaise Zabini showed up with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took a good look at Draco. Everyone else had looked pretty much the same as they had before, but he somehow seemed different. He was definitely taller than before. His hair seemed a bit darker, not as silvery. His eyes were more blue than grey and he had that satisfied smirk that he had when he was young. His clothes were those depressing black suits anymore, but he did dress up. He immediately winked at Marie, who grinned seductively. Hermione could already tell that those two were meant to be.

Now that she had seen everyone, she felt she had more of a chance with someone who wasn't from Hogwarts, but that was only three people.

This "tournament" was not going to be easy.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make my day!**


	2. Draco

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I don't know what else to say. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

It was announced just before bed that the next evening would be the first date. Who it would be with would be announced after breakfast.

The next morning, after breakfast, an information sheet was passed out to each person. Everyone was sent to review it in their rooms.

Laying down on her bed, Hermione read the overview of the date. It would be a picnic on the highest hill on the water. They were be completely alone and deserted from the show. They'd get to look at the stars and get to know each other. She flipped the page and a look of panic came across her face.

There, on the page, was a picture of Draco Malfoy.

She had to go on a date with Draco Malfoy.

Why?

She had no idea. They were nothing alike.

They actually hated each other.

Hated.

She didn't even want to look at his profile, probably filled with fake information about his pastimes and career.

The rest of the day went by quickly. She had lunch delivered to her room so she wouldn't have to see Draco before the date. She didn't even want to see him during the date.

She started to get ready. She didn't want to dress up for him, but she didn't want to look like a slob. She decided that she would play hard to get, and never really let him get her. She had to use the clothes provided by the show, so she pulled out a red halter top and a short pair of black jeans. She wanted her makeup simple, so she just used mascara and eyeliner, leaving her lips a light red that looked completely natural. She left her hair down and somewhat natural and messy. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that her look was suggestive and inviting, exactly what she'd been looking for. Hermione had her goal. She was going to tease him.

She was driven to the hill alone in a little car by a guard. There seemed to be a lot of those around.

Hermione climbed up the hill alone because she was early. She tousled her hair and loosened her shirt, sitting on the soft grass, looking at the view of the water. The sun hadn't exactly set yet, so the view was gorgeous. The date description had said nightfall, but Hermione had wanted to see the sun set.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and turned around.

"Granger? What are you doing here? The date's not for half an hour." Draco told her.

He had dressed up, too. He was wearing a green button up shirt and white jeans. He looked sophisticated.

"I wanted to see the sunset." Hermione replied, flipping back around.

"So did I." he said. He sat down next to her. He sounded a bit angry that she was there. "I came early to be alone."

"Guess it wasn't early enough." Hermione said.

He pursed his lips and looked over at her. Then, his lips parted to form a gap. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know about you, but they provided me with clothes and got rid of the ones I packed. You don't think I actually own anything like this, do you?"

"Well, it has been ten years, Granger."

"It's been too soon, Malfoy."

"Seriously, though, you look different."

"I'd like to think that I've changed from my seventeen-year-old self."

"You're a lot snappier than I remember."

"You're a lot more observant."

"I didn't have time to be observant, with my sundry amount of enemies to keep up with, witty comments to come up with."

"Witty?" Hermione laughed.

"Some of them were pretty clever."

"Mine were better."

"I don't remember that."

"But you weren't observant, remember?"

"Ah, yes, that is true. Good thing Crabbe and Goyle kept records for me."

"Are we even sure they knew the English language?"

Draco laughed. "They knew how to speak it, at least."

"Whatever happened to them?"

"Right now, they're living in Bulgaria, married to Bulgarian twins."

"They're married before you?"

He nodded.

"Wow, never saw that coming."

A smile crept upon his face. "Why not?"

"You're such a ladies' man. You play with girls like they're dolls. You slept with like half of our grade at Hogwarts at some point."

"That's not true. That was a rumor started by Zabini because he wanted me to piss off his relationship with Pansy. He was trying to make me desirable."

"No woman wants someone who sleeps around."

"I know that now."

"Sure you do."

"If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. Not like this date's going anywhere, is it?"

"It's not." Hermione said firmly. "You know, we might as well just eat."

"Might as well." Draco peered inside of the picnic basket and pulled out a bowl of salad, a bowl of spaghetti and a bowl of ice cream. "Well, isn't this an interesting dinner?"

"Sure is." Hermione started to take some of the salad.

They ate in silence, and when they were done, they put their dishes back into the basket. Hermione laid down first, to look at the stars that had shown. They were beautiful.

Draco laid down next to her. "It's quite a view."

"This whole place is quite a view, isn't it? Where even is this?"

"My guess would just be the countryside. When they promised a romantic destination, I didn't expect this. I expected, like, Paris or something."

"I'd love to go to Paris, but this is nice."

"It is."

"Hey, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"This date isn't that bad, after all, is it?"  
Hermione didn't reply at first. "You know I'll never be able to forget all of those things you did to me."

Draco sighed. "Granger, that was ages ago."  
"Ages ago? It still hurt." She stood up. "You know what? I'm leaving."

Hermione started to walk down the hill and to the car. Draco walked behind her, but couldn't catch up. They took separate cars to the mansion.

Angrily, Hermione stormed back to her room.

Well, now it was down to fourteen guys. Not like Draco hadn't been eliminated before. It was just more official now.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Phillip

**A/N: Yet another chapter. It's kind of short but notice I'm writing these quicker now...**

**Disclaimer: PHILLIP IS MINE!**

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione and Ginny talked about their dates.

"I was with Seamus." Ginny said, her brow furrowing. "At first, I… I didn't really know what to think. I mean, he's Dean's best friend! The night wasn't as awful as I thought it would be though. We went flying around the area on broomsticks. I never knew Seamus could fly that well. He was always in the stands at Quidditch. Anyway, it wasn't terrible. It was actually great fun, but I'm not sure if we should be together. How was your date?"

"It wasn't that great. I mean, it was with Malfoy."

Ginny gasped. "They put you with Malfoy?"  
Hermione nodded. "At first, it wasn't too bad. We just kind of laughed at when we used to bicker and discussed who had more clever comebacks. Then, we ate. It was awkward. When we were looking at the stars, I was starting to think that I wouldn't hate him as much anymore if he would just apologize. I was about to ask when he commented that the date was going well, to which I replied that I would never be able to forget what he had done. Right then and there would have been a great time for an apology, but he decided to tell me that it was ages ago. I stormed off, because I was expecting an apology. I guess I shouldn't have, though. He doesn't really see what he did wrong in bullying us all those years."  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. Hey, at least now you're closer to finding true love. There are going to be some bad dates. For all of us. We'll help each other get through them."

Hermione smiled.

"And you're lucky you didn't have a camera at your first date. While Seamus and I were flying around, we had to be careful about what to talk about because, well, we were on TV. Of course, it's not being shown until tomorrow. It's not even a weekly show, Hermione. It's a three times a week show."

"Wow."

Ginny nodded.

Days went on and everyone waited for their next date. The show aired during that time and the group got to see it. Luckily, Hermione's date and a few others were not on there, but it was interesting to see how other people had gone about their dates.

She knew for sure that her next date would be filmed. That was the worst part of the show, honestly. Hermione hated to know that there were members of the wizarding world sitting in screening rooms, watching as thirty people scrambled to find their match.

The night of the show, dates were announced for the next morning. Hermione again took her pamphlet to the room and read up on her date.

It was going to be a boat ride on the body of water, which turned out to be a lake, not an ocean. They'd eat lunch on the boat. Sadly, there would be a camera, but it would be in another boat and while they would film the whole time, they'd be far away and would edit most of it out later.

Hermione flipped the page to see her date would be with Phillip. He seemed interesting enough. She decided to read his profile.

He worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. His hobbies included reading and swimming. His relationship history was pretty simple, but of course, there weren't specifics. Though she had already seen him when she had first arrived, she noticed how handsome he was. He had an innocent look and a small, modest smile.

She slept well thinking about him.

The next day, Hermione happily got ready.

She wore a pale, yellow sundress and her hair in a neat ponytail. Her makeup was light with soft, watermelon pink lips and just a small amount of mascara.

Hermione went early to the dock, and found that Phillip was already there.

"Hi." he said. He was nervous, Hermione could tell. "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"Shall we go?" he asked, extending a hand.

Hermione took it and smiled as he helped her onto the rowboat. There seemed to be picnic basket waiting for them. She took a seat right before he did.

"So," he started as the oars rowed themselves magically. "You're Hermione."

"And you're Phillip."

"So, tell me about yourself." he said bluntly.

"What am I supposed to tell?"

"Anything."

"That's a broad topic."

"Indeed."

"Well, first of all, I am not really fond of this show."

He laughed. "Neither am I. It's ridiculous how they've thrown us together and expect us to be filmed."

"The cameras can hear you, you know." Hermione told him, looking over at the boat just yards away.

"I know. Hey, if we talk like this the whole time, maybe our date won't make the show at all."

Hermione grinned. "Indeed."

"Are you mocking me?"  
"You don't hear any young men say "indeed" anymore."

"I suppose that's true, but I'm different from other young men."  
"How so?"  
"Well, most of them don't read too much, now do they?"

"You read?" Hermione asked, pretending not to know.

"All the time."

"Me, too." Hermione smiled.

"What's your favorite book?"

"There's way too many."

"I agree."

"What else do you do for fun?"

"Swim."

"You're a swimmer, huh?"

"Want me to prove it?" He looked at the water.

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"Only if you jump in with me."  
Hermione looked nervously at the water.

"Don't be scared, I'll protect you."

Hermione suppressed a grin.

He stood up. "Ready?"

Hermione stood next to him.

He took her hand. "Set?" He looked at her.

"Go!" Hermione cried, laughing as they both jumped in, get soaked in the cold water.

They were still holding hands as they resurfaced, laughing.

"It's so cold!" Hermione shrieked happily.

Phillip chuckled, putting his arm around her waist. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"It is. It's wonderful."

They turned to face each other and much to Hermione's surprise, Phillip leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last long because he seemed to realize that Hermione was shocked.

"Was that too soon?" he asked, pulling away.

Hermione shook her head. "You just caught me by surprise. You can continue now."

And he did. They kissed until they noticed the camera, coming closer and closer to their faces.

Phillip lifted her back into the boat and wrapped her in the picnic blanket.

They kept talking as they were rowed back to shore. On the dock, they said their goodbyes.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" he asked.

"It was fun. You know, we never really ate the food."

"Oops." he shrugged. "I really like you, Hermione, and even though we still have assigned dates, we're allowed to schedule some outside of those. We should do that."

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to."

He kissed her hand and headed to his car. "Goodbye for now, Miss Hermione!"

"Goodbye for now, Mister Phillip!" she called, making her way to her car.

Inside the car, Hermione couldn't stop smiling, remembering the most fun date she'd ever been on. The one that she'd just been on.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Ron

**A/N: Okay, so I realized I made a mistake. Previously, I was saying that there were going to be fifteen couples in the end. I guess I counted wrong or something. There are TWELVE couples. I'm really sorry about that mistake. But here's the chapter! I know it's short but that's because Chapter 5 is on its way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Dates went by quickly. Hermione went on dates with everyone at some point, all besides one. The last one would be that night.

Her dates had been okay. She had some favorites, for sure, and some that she knew she'd never be with. Take Harry for example. They agreed that at the beginning of their date that they were just going to have fun as friends because that's all they were and would ever be. They were practically siblings.

Some others she knew she didn't like were Seamus, Mike, Fred, George or…. Draco. Even though she had gotten angry at him, something was still tugging at her about him. Like she didn't want to add him to the "definitely not" list. But she didn't want to add him to the "I like you" list, either. She just kept him in the middle.

Since there was one date left, that meant thirteen other women had been on dates with Phillip, which really bothered Hermione. He was the only person she'd been on outside dates with. They had been on a few. They were each other's favorites, but if they dropped out, the show would throw a wedding for them, and they didn't want to be married yet. They hadn't known each other for that long.

Hermione was actually nervous for her last date. It was with the one man (besides Draco) that Hermione had been trying very hard to avoid. Ron.

They were going to go to dinner at a romantic Italian restaurant, according to the pamphlet. Ron was no good at romance, honestly, so she was, in addition to being terrified, curious to see how Ron would react to the setting.

As she got ready for yet another date, Hermione reflected on her time so far, on the show. The show was ridiculous in itself. She knew that. But somehow it was different than she expected.

The car ride was long and boring, but the restaurant was pretty far away, so she would just have to wait it out. She didn't know why she couldn't just Apparate there, but no Apparation was part of the strict rules of the show.

When she did arrive at the restaurant, she found it was quite nice-looking. Hermione stepped inside and saw Ron right away, sitting alone at a table. He looked fancy, like she did. His hair was combed back and he was wearing a suit. Soon, he noticed her watching him, and looked up, his eyes brightening. Hermione approached slowly.

"Hello." she said smoothly, sitting across from him.

"Hi." he said, a little too excited. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

There was a little time before cameras showed up. They'd probably only be there for dessert.

"Yeah, me, too." she replied.

"I know that things in the past, between us, well… They haven't gone so great."

Hermione nodded.

"But now that we're here, I want to correct that."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Look, I know that what happened was neither of our faults. I also know that we agreed to be friends, but we never really kept that promise."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I think I know why." Ron said. "It's because you can't really be friends if you're still in love."

Hermione looked up at Ron, a bit shocked.

"Hermione, right from the beginning, it was always meant to be you and me. It's always been that way. We have our ups and our downs, sure, but who doesn't? We fight so much because we care so much. What I'm trying to say is that I still love you and I want to try and make this work."

She still hadn't said a word.

"Hermione?"

"I will admit, Ron, that… I don't know… Your efforts to apologize and explain and talk to me are making me have the urge to see if this will work…"

Ron looked hopeful.

"Let's just pretend this is our first date ever and play it off that way. If it goes well, I'll be willing to try. If it doesn't, there are ten other girls here that could be the one for you."  
Ron nodded but then said, "I honestly don't think there's anyone here who suits me like you, Hermione."

She gave a small smile. "We know each other the best, don't we?"

Ron grinned. "We do."

The pair actually enjoyed the date. They caught up with each other and had a great time, and by the time that the cameras came, they were smiling and laughing and getting along nicely.

Hermione was satisfied when she went back to her room. Problem was, she had some decisions to make.

**A/N: Please review! Who's your favorite so far? Draco, Phillip or Ron?**


	5. The Second Chance

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5! Happy you made it this far. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

The following day, all the "contestants" met in the room where they had first seen each other. At the front of the room stood Fiona Budderle. It was the first time Hermione had seen her. She looked much too bubbly and definitely like a person who would put together this type of show.

"Hello." she announced to the crowd of thirty. "As you probably know, I am Fiona Budderle. I'm delighted to see you all in person. I am here today for the First Leaving Ceremony. This ceremony is for those of you who know you are in love with someone else here on the show and wish to leave and be married. We will host as many weddings as you wish, in various locations. Weddings are also good places for dates. In addition to the leaving people, each one of you will write down your five favorites so far, now that you've been with everyone. These will be completely confidential, and will only be for my eyes, and yours, of course. Let's let the leavers leave first, though. If you and your partner agree, please both come forward now."

The room was silent for a moment. Soon, Fred and surprisingly, Bethany, walked forward, holding hands. They were followed by George and Padma. Then, by Neville and Luna. Also, Lavender and Seamus. Lastly, Marie and Mike. Hermione was shocked. How had all those people been able to tell if they wanted to marry someone by one official date? Of course, there were probably others. Now, seven of the twelve couples were left. Seven guys and she had to write her top five.

The sheets flew out, as did pens. Everyone started to write. In the number one spot, Hermione put Phillip because she didn't have too many doubts about him. Ron was next because things had gone well and they had history. Those were really the only two she was interested in, so she just chose nice people for her next ones. She had liked Dean fairly well, so she put him down. There were only four options left, and two spots. She put down Blaise for he was charming, but they would never end up together. There were three left. Harry, Dunder and… Draco. She had a problem, though. Harry was like her brother, she couldn't write him. But she knew Ginny was deeply interested in Dunder, so she couldn't put him. She had no choice. She wrote Draco's name, wincing.

The lists went flying into Fiona's hands. A smirk came across her face. "I will enjoy looking at these so I can assign future dates. Thank you. You are dismissed."

Hermione was relieved to go back to her room and just rest. She suddenly felt pressured to choose between Ron and Phillip in a short amount of time. She knew she liked both of them, Phillip more than Ron at the moment. She had a feeling that it could change, though. She had a feeling that anything could change with this show. So far, she had not seen the show. She hadn't wanted to.

Falling asleep for a much-needed nap, she thought of all the stress and tried to let it go.

When she woke, Ginny was in her room.

"Morning, sunshine." Ginny laughed.

"How did you get in?" Hermione asked groggily, sitting up in bed.

"Hermione, if you really want men in your bedroom, you should just ask. I don't think that they're going to figure out that you used a light locking spell reversed by easy magic."

"I don't want men in my bedroom." Hermione said.

"Oh, really? I heard things went well last night with Ron."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well, Ron."

Hermione chuckled. "Things went great, actually. I really missed him."

"He missed you, too."

Hermione smiled. "So, how's Dunder?"

Ginny grinned. "I wanted to put him on my list for like, every slot. I'm so sure of him, of our relationship. We just don't want to rush anything, you know? If we leave, they're going to throw us a wedding and we're not ready for that."

"I understand."

"But I do hope that we can leave soon. In the meantime, I'm still going to have to go on dates with people I don't love. More importantly, he'll be going on dates."

"Maybe you and Dunder should just leave. I mean, you get to choose when the wedding is. You could have a really long engagement. If there's no one here you want, I'd say that the show has done their job and they're finished."

"Why are you encouraging this?"

"For you, but also selfish reasons, I suppose. I don't want you out with Phillip, and I don't want to be with Dunder. I just want to find my true love, and the narrower the people on this show get, the closer I am."

Ginny smiled. "I think you're right, though. There is no one else on the show that I want. I am finished. I'll talk to him, and the Second Leaving Ceremony, we'll go."

"I just want you to be happy, Ginny."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're really the best friend a girl could ask for."

"You are, too, Ginny."

The following day, Hermione was assigned a date once more. She was disappointed to find that it was Draco. She was regretting putting him on the list, but maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe he had put her high on his list.

When she arrived at the cute, little bowling place on the edge of a rustic town not too far away from the mansion, she decided she would ask him. When she entered the bowling place, she saw him renting shoes.

Marching over to him, she demanded, "Was I on your list?"

He looked at her in surprise but responded immediately. "Why, yes, Granger, you were."

"And why is that?" Hermione hissed.

Draco took the two pairs of shoes and continued to talk to her. "Because our date went fabulously, don't you remember?"

"I remember me running off because you're still a prat."

"But I mean, besides that part."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." He put their stuff at an alley's table. "I had the most fun on our date than I did all the others. The other girls, they're not like you. They were trying much too hard. You didn't have to try at all."

"How flattering, but I am already torn between two men."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, I'm not really interested in anyone else."

"If you let me convince you, I think you will be. I'm very persuasive."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure you are, but I don't think I care."

She picked up a bowling ball and flung it at the pins, making a strike.

"Let's have a competition." Draco said as she came back. "If I win, you have to go on an outside date with me and try to enjoy it. If you win, you're released free of charge and you don't have to go on dates with me again, unless they're planned by the show. Is it a deal?"

Hermione smiled. She rocked at bowling. "It's a deal."

Both of them played fiercely throughout the night and were actually having fun. It was a close game. Draco was very skilled, as well as Hermione. They had fun calling each other playful names and being competitive. Hermione was starting to see that Draco was a real person, too. He had flaws, of course, but he was enjoyable enough and certainly amusing.

In the end, Draco won, by barely any points.

"Ha." he teased.

"So, when do you want to go on our date?"

"Well, how about now?" he asked.

"Now?"

"There's plenty of time left in the night. Let's go grab dinner. The cameras won't come."  
Hermione smiled. "That sounds nice."

"There's a pizza parlor around here somewhere, I think."

They walked a block and a cute, little pizza parlor sat longing for their attention. They entered, sat down and order a half-sausage, half-spinach pizza.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you. Like, for real."

"So this other taking we've been doing…? Not real?" Hermione joked.

He smiled, but said, "I'm serious."

"Okay." she said.

"Granger, for as long as I've known you, I've always been a bit scared of you." he started. "It's not because you're scary, it's because you seem like you have all this knowledge and power and sophistication that it just scared me. You seem to have it all together. I admire and respect that about you. Despite all this respect, I still seemed to torture you and your friends. I'll admit, you never did anything wrong to me. Ever. Actually, even you utterly hated me, you still seemed to care for me as you would any other human being. You treated me human, still, not like the monster that I was. And, yes, I'll admit, Granger, I was vicious to you and your friends. I was a bully. I was this sarcastic bastard who thought he was so cool and clever, when I realize now that I was making a nasty fool out of myself. I regretted hurting you as soon as the war ended. It hit me like a bullet how much damage I had done. I wanted to talk to you. You, especially, because I thought you'd be the easiest. I get it now, how you're not the easiest to say this to. I have real feelings for you, so this is harder to admit. I never did talk to you, though. I regret that as much as I do hurting you in the first place. What I'm trying to say, Granger, is that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. Being a sheer git, not apologizing for it, and underestimating you. Everything. Most everything I've done to you has been a mistake. I make a lot of those, Granger, I really do. I just get so… I don't know how to put it. You make me feel so… Granger, I can't even describe it. It just makes me feel like I can't do anything right, so I don't. I'm working on that, though, because I'm here speaking this long speech that doesn't even make sense. I'm really sorry, Granger, I really am."

"You know, I really think it's time you start calling me Hermione."

**A/N: I'm sorry if you wanted her to make some long speech to him, too. Her replies to his speech will probably be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Has your view on Draco changed? **


	6. The Other Girl

**A/N: I am so sorry! I have not written in forever! I've been doing this pretty intense writing camp where I write a short story every night, and read three chapters in a book, so it's been busy. It ends in week or so, so after that, I should be able to update more frequently. This story isn't going to be too long, sorry... Maybe ten chapters...? Not sure. Anyway, I'm like the worst updater ever, and this chapter is kinda just a filler... Things should get more exciting soon. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Hermione felt troubled as she contemplated her options the next day. What could she say after last night with Draco? After his romantic apology, Hermione forgave him. They kissed. A lot, actually. They kissed in the parlor, they kissed in the doorway to Hermione's bedroom and yes, the edge of Hermione's bed. She had strong feelings for him that were weakening her ones for Ron and Phillip.

Not that either of them were lowering too much. Ron hadn't planned any out-of-schedule dates like he had said he would, so that was worrying Hermione. He didn't seem too interested in other girls, though, which was good. Hermione wasn't sure if Phillip wasn't taking notice in other girls, though. He seemed interested in quite a few. Hermione assumed he was like her and liked to explore his options, which actually drew her closer to him, in an unusual sense.

Soon, the Second Leaving Ceremony was held. Barely any people left. Ginny and Dunder went, as did Pansy and Dean. That was it, though. On the girls side, there was only Hermione, Astoria, Brianna, Hannah and Parvati left. On the boys side, there was only Phillip, Ron, Harry, Blaise and Draco left. Things were definitely getting interesting. At the ceremony, Hermione had to write her top three. She knew who they were. Phillip, Ron and Draco.

Dates continued and eventually got more serious. She was only having dates with her top three now, but she still couldn't decide who she wanted more. They all seemed pretty dedicated to her.

Hermione often liked to talk walks around the mansion to think about her decisions. It helped clear her head. She was about to turn a corner when she heard something.

"Have you told her yet?" a soft voice asked.

"No, but it's not like she's told me about her other lovers." Hermione recognized the voice. Phillip.

"I just don't want her to be shocked when she finds out that we're as close as you and her. I know that, I think she should, too."

"Hannah, I'll tell her next time I see her. I'll tell her that I'm equally interested in both of you."

It was Hannah Abbott. Hermione honestly had no idea that Phillip had been interested in someone else at all. She didn't think she minded, but she did. It was like a stab in the back to find out this information. It also hurt that Hannah knew about her, while she previously did not know about Hannah. She intended to have a talk with Phillip, though her affection for him had not abated. It had just increased for Ron and Draco, who she knew were completely devoted to her.

Later that night, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She was curled up reading in bed, and while she hated to get up, she was curious to see who wanted to see her really late.

It was Phillip.

"Hey." she said.

"Hello. I know it's a bit odd that I'm coming to see you so late, but I was wondering if you wanted to walk around the mansion and chat."

"If you just came to tell me about Hannah, well, then I already know."

His face dropped. "How did you find out?"

Hermione smiled. "It doesn't matter. And I just want to say that I completely understand. There doesn't have to be just one girl at this point in the show that you're interested in. There can be as many as you want. What I am concerned about, though, is that she knew about me and I didn't know about her."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about that. I mean, our relationship is open to the world, but she preferred that I kept my relationship with her in the quiet."

"You could have at least told me."

"She didn't want anyone to know."

"I understand. Was that your only secret, or do you have more to tell me? I have been pretty open with you."

"I know. That's my only secret, I swear."  
She looked at him quizzically.

"Fine." He sighed. "There is one more."

Hermione glared at him.

"I don't think I've told you how much I love you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"And I want you to know that. I really do. I can't promise that things will disappear with Hannah, but I don't want things between us to vanish, either."  
"I guess that's the objective of the show."

"It is, isn't it?"

Hermione grinned. "It's a bit sick, isn't it?"

"Totally." He laughed.

The next day, Hermione spent most of the day with Draco, not Phillip. Despite his proclamation the previous night, she was still wary of him. Instead, she decided to distract herself with Draco.

It turned out that he was a very natural man. He loved the outdoors, so that's where they spent most of their day.

While they were laying down on the hill, he asked her a question that caught her attention.

"Hermione, do you ever want children?" he asked, still looking at the sky.

"Why?"

"Not right away or anything, but would you ever want kids?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Of course."

"How many?"

"Lots." He smiled.

"Me, too. I was an only child, and that was so boring."

"I agree. I want my children to grow up around other children, so they know how to act when they get to Hogwarts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned.  
"It means I thought that acting the way I did was acceptable, and it wasn't."

"Draco," Hermione said softly. "I understand that your home life wasn't too great, though. You can't really blame yourself."

"I can, because it's my fault, at least in the later years."

"Draco, you didn't really call me a mudblood after I punched you."

"I guess you knocked some sense into me."

"Wow. Literally."

She and Draco parted ways in the early evening, and Ron soon came knocking on Hermione's door, wanting to take her out to a casual dinner. She agreed.

By the time she got back, she realized that she had seen all three boys in the span of twenty four hours. Yikes. Hermione began to realize that she needed to make some decisions about who she wanted to be with. And soon.

**A/N: Sorry if this is short. I will hopefully be making some choices about Hermione's lovers soon!**


	7. The First Breakup

**A/N: Don't be mad. Don't be, please. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to update, I'm really sorry. I'm also really sorry about this chapter. May I declare it the shortest chapter ever? I'm serious, it's brief. Sorry. But please do go check out my new story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: J.K., I love you, J.K., I do...**

The Third Leaving Ceremony happened, but only one couple left, which was Parvati and Harry, a surprising pair because of the outcome of the Yule Ball, but Hermione wasn't judging. There were only eight contestants left. There was only four guys left, and Hermione was interested in three of them. That scared her.

She wanted to make a decision so badly, but she just couldn't decide who she wanted the most, who she could spend the rest of her life with.

Often, she wondered if it was actually one of them at all. What if it wasn't? The thought worried her. But she did feel as if it was one of them, though. Hermione had trouble figuring out which one it was, though.

When Hermione and Ron were on a dinner date one night, Hermione asked him a question.

"So, are you seeing anyone else on the show?"

Ron looked surprised at the question. "Uh, it's a possibility. We're taking this slow, because of your other guys…."

"Who is it, Ron? You know mine."

"Well, Astoria and I are in a pretty good relationship."

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"How many Astorias are on the show?" Ron joked.

Apparently, it was the wrong time, because Hermione glared.

"What? You're in other relationships. I don't see why I can't be involved with someone else."

"I just need to know if you're serious about other people."

"Are you?"

"Ron…"

"Are you serious with them?"

"Fairly so. Now what about Astoria?"

"We are pretty serious, as well. I don't see why you're shaming me, though, going around with Phillip and… Draco."

"You're immature. I was just asking. If we're going to be in a relationship, we need to be willing to be honest."

"I'm plenty willing, I just knew you were going to react like this."

"Like what?"

"Like it matters so much. Hermione, we're on a show for people trying to find true love, and obviously that means seeing multiple people."

"Well, your competitors for me seem solely interested in me."

"Don't lie. We all know Phillip is more serious with Hannah than he is with you, and Draco Malfoy, being who he is, has probably already slept with every girl still left on the show."

Hermione stood up, letting her napkin fall to the floor with grace. "I'm done, Ron."

"Hermione, wait-"

"Draco is a great person. You're not."

"Hermione-"

"I'd prefer it if we didn't talk for a while."

"Hermione-"

"I'm done, Ron."

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH! Ron's outta here...**


End file.
